Hold me
by Ginevra Lestrange
Summary: NevilleRon oneshot. slash. Extrem schnulzig und irgendwie auch ziemlich sinnlos, aber ich wüsste trotzdem gerne was ihr davon haltet, also r&r büddö! :D


O °°°° O

**Hold me **

Mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen liegst du auf deinem Bett und bist schon halb am eindösen.

Nach dem Quidditchtraining hast du dich einfach auf dein Bett geworfen und dich seither nicht mehr bewegt.

Das Training war miserabel. Ich habe euch spielen sehen.

Ich sehe euch oft zu, auch wenn ihr es meistens nicht einmal mit bekommt.

Eigentlich bin ich auch immer nur wegen dir da. Die anderen interessieren mich nicht sonderlich.

Nur wir beide sind nun noch im Schlafsaal.

Harry ist duschen gegangen und wer weiß wo sich Dean und Seamus wieder herumtreiben.

Schweigend sitze ich auf meinem Bett und beobachte dich. Dein Atem geht ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Mein Blick wandert über deinen Oberkörper zu deinem Gesicht und deinen Haaren. Wenn ich etwas an dir am meisten mag, dann sind es deine Haare. Zu gerne wüsste ich, ob sie genauso weich sind wie sie aussehen.

„Hör auf mich anzustarren."

Mein Herz verpasst einige Schläge. Entgeistert starre ich dich weiter an. Du hast deine Augen noch immer geschlossen, doch scheinst du meinen Blick gespürt zu haben.

„Ich...entschuldige..." stammle ich und nehme doch meinen Blick nicht von dir.

Du schlägst die Augen auf, richtest dich leicht auf, wobei du dich auf deine Ellenbogen stützt und siehst mich an.

„Mal ehrlich, Neville. Was soll das?" fragst du und siehst mich nachdenklich an.

„Was soll was?" krächze ich und mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass es mir sie Luft abzuschnüren scheint.

„Das zum Beispiel. Du sitzt da, starrst mich an und bekommst kaum einen Ton heraus. Du bist schon seit Wochen so komisch."

Noch nicht sicher, was ich sagen will, öffne ich den Mund für eine Entgegnung, eine Ausrede, eine Erklärung, doch kein Ton will über meine Lippen kommen und so klappe ich ihn wieder zu.

Mit leichter Panik sehe ich, wie du dich vollständig aufsetzt, aus deinem Bett steigst und auf mich zu kommst. Du setzt dich einfach neben mich und blickst mich ernst an. So gerne würde ich meine Hände tun lassen was sie so gerne wollten. Dich berühren. Doch ich halte mich zurück, klammere mich stattdessen an meiner Bettdecke fest.

„Sagst du mir endlich was los ist?" fragst du sanft und legst deine Hand auf die meine, wodurch ich meine Hand noch mehr in den Stoff klammere.

Ein Prickeln scheint durch meinen Körper zu wandern, ausgehend von deiner Hand.

Warum machst du es mir nur so schwer? Ich will doch nur versuchen möglichst gut zu ignorieren, was ich für dich empfinde und es braucht doch schon meine ganze Kraft, mir möglichst nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch wie will ich das schaffen wenn du hier neben mir sitzt, mir so nahe bist und auch noch meine Hand hältst?

„Entschuldige, aber ich kann nicht anders..." hauche ich atemlos.

Kurz sehe ich noch deinen zuerst verwirrten, dann erschrockenen Blick, als dir klar wird, was ich vor habe, bevor ich dich küsse. Federleicht liegen meine Lippen auf den deinen und ich spüre, wie du anfängst zu zittern.

Ich genieße jede Sekunde, denn zu schnell wird das wieder vorbei sein.

Und so ist es auch. Mit eine schnellen Bewegung packst du mich an den Schultern und schiebst mich von dir. Da sitze ich. Kann nichts tun, außer dir in deine verwirrten und fragenden Augen zu sehen. Ich verliere mich so vollkommen in ihnen, dass ich mir nicht einmal Sorgen machen kann, was als nächstes passiert. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange wir so da sitzen, unbeweglich, deine Hände immer noch auf meinen Schultern und uns in die Augen sehen.

Dann hören wir Schritte auf den Stufen zum Bad und schweren Herzens reiße ich meinen Blick von deinen Augen los. Endlich kommt Bewegung in mich und ich springe auf und rausche aus dem Schlafsaal.

Ich weiß nicht wohin ich laufe doch es kümmert mich auch nicht. Egal wohin, Hauptsache weit weg vom Gryffindorturm.

Ich habe es vermasselt. Ich weiß es. Wie habe ich das tun können. Niemals hätte ich die Kontrolle verlieren dürfen.

Doch bist nicht du derjenige, der meine Hand gehalten hat? Du bist auch nicht aufgesprungen und hast auch nicht angefangen herumzuschreien, was ich schon befürchtet hatte. Du hast einfach nur da gesessen und hast versucht zu begreifen was geschehen war.

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken bin ich die Treppen zum Astronomieturm emporgestiegen und trete nun hinaus in die abendliche Kühle. Tief atme ich den Wind ein, der mir um die Nase streicht.

Ich setze mich auf den Boden, den Rücken an die kalte Steinmauer gelehnt, die Beine angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen.

Abwesend betrachte ich die vom Sonnenuntergang rot funkelnden Wolken. Ich fühle mich wie in einer Art Trance.

Doch als ich Schritte vernehme, komme ich langsam wieder zu mir.

Ich kann wieder nichts tun, kann dich nur ansehen, als du den Turm betrittst, dich kurz umsiehst und dann geradewegs auf mich zu kommst.

Kann dich nur ansehen, als du dich neben mich auf den Boden setzt.

Und dann bist du es, der den Kuss beginnt und ich weiß dass ich träume.

Es kann nicht anders sein, denn ich weiß, dass ich deine süßen Lippen nie wieder werde kosten können, weiß, dass es unmöglich wahr sein kann, als du meine Unterlippe sanft zwischen deine Zähne nimmst und leicht daran knabberst und saugst.

Doch als deine Zunge zaghaft in meinen Mund vordringt, meiner eigenen begegnet und ein heißer und leidenschaftlicher Kampf entsteht, weiß ich, dass es egal ist, ob es nun ein Traum oder Wirklichkeit ist.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die wir uns weiter küssen, obwohl uns die Luft knapp wird, weiß ich, dass ich, egal ob Traum oder nicht, jetzt, in diesem Moment so glücklich bin wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

Und dann lösen wir den Kuss und sehen uns atemlos an. Noch immer sagt keiner von uns ein Wort, doch es scheint nicht nötig zu sein.

In deinen Augen spiegeln sich so viele Gefühle wieder, so viel mehr als du mit Worten sagen könntest.

Deine Hand legt sich an meine Wange, fährt durch mein Haar und wandert schließlich zu meinem Nacken. Du ziehst mich noch einmal an dich, hauchst mit deinen Lippen nur den Anflug eines Kusses über die meinen und nimmst mich dann in den Arm, legst beschützend deine starken Arme um mich. Glücklich lege auch ich meine Arme um dich und ziehe dich noch ein Stückchen näher.

Ich schmiege mich an dich und atme deinen Duft ein.

„Ich lasse dich nie wieder los." nuschle ich in den Stoff deines Umhangs, doch du hast mich gehört.

„Das will ich doch hoffen. Untersteh dich, mich je wieder los zu lassen." murmelst du leise in mein Haar.

Ich hebe den Kopf und blicke in dein lächelndes Gesicht.

Du küsst mich auf die Stirn und ziehst mich wieder an dich, als wolltest du mich ebenfalls nie wieder loslassen und kraulst verträumt durch meine Haare.

Ich kann mein Glück nicht fassen, doch das brauche ich auch nicht, denn es sitz neben mir und hält mich im Arm.

ENDE

O °°°° O


End file.
